Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain
by asitiswhenitwas
Summary: Scott Summers is the only person not wearing a costume at Duncan Mathews’ Halloween party. Scott/Rogue. Scott/Teryn. A little bit of Duncan/Jean and Scott/Jean perhaps.


**Title: **Keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.  
**Series: **X-Men Evolution.**  
Rating:**T**  
Pairing: **Scott/Rogue. Scott/Teryn. A little bit of Duncan/Jean and Scott/Jean perhaps.**  
Disclaimer: **Own nothing.**  
Notes: **Be good.  
**Summary: **Scott Summers is the only person not wearing a costume at Duncan Mathews' Halloween party.

**-- **

After a brief cold snap Indian summer came to Bayville with a vengeance. An overnight low of 79 degrees? On October 31st? In upstate New York? Madness.

"And they say global warming is a myth." She stated to no one in particular, alone on the Matthews veranda. Exhaling deeply to blow a few renegade strands of ivory from her eyes, she sat on a wrought iron bench. Presumably the pads or cushions had been taken in for the season.

No matter. She needed a moment away from the chaos of Duncan Mathews' Halloween party. A reasonable request on an unseasonably warm night... Especially when your ride home has vanished and you want nothing more than to disappear yourself.

And to get out of this stupid dress; these damned shoes; and this F#ing cami that was REALLY starting to dig in. _Ah gotta stop listening to Kitty… Can't believe she talked me into this... _

She kept an eye on the party through the large sliding glass doors hoping to catch a glimpse of Risty. 'Hoping' being the key word as they were separated quite a while ago.

"F#." She threw her head back, taking a deep breath and looking up to the stars.

"Pole star, Big Dipper, Little Dipper, Orion's belt… Everything else, I'm lost."

It wasn't an entirely unwelcome voice, but she hadn't noticed the door opening and it startled her slightly.

"Everything alright Rogue?" He asked, taking a seat on the ground next to her, leaning perhaps a bit too much on the railing.

"Fine…" She looked over at him, wondering just a little, what was wrong with the bench that she was only taking up about a third of. "You seen Risty lately?"

"No. Not for a while at least. Something wrong?"

"No, no. She's just my ride home. Ah just haven't seen her since Tolansky streaked through the living room."

"Tolansky…" Scott paled. "Streaked…?"

"Yeah. Ah've been tryin to block it out of my mind."

"Yesh…" He shuddered. "I'm glad I missed that."

"Oh yeah. You were busy playing ping pong." Reflexively her hand raced up to cover her mouth. In her head however she was screaming obscenities hoping he didn't notice how intently she had been watching him.

"So. She disappeared. Right after Todd?" He questioned, thoughtfully stroking his chin. "Maybe…" His lips curled into a sly grin. "Maybe she liked something she saw?"

"Scott!" She punched him in the shoulder. "For the love of god, don't put that image in my head!"

"Sorry, Sorry. It just seems suspicious." He shrugged. "Besides, it's not like Todd doesn't have a lot to offer a girl."

"Ugh… She's probably sick in the bathroom. If anything."

"Yeah." The tone of his voice changed considerably. "Speaking of Vomit." He bit the T, his eyes narrowing while Jean and Duncan stumbled past the window arm over shoulder. Jean waved. Duncan flipped them off.

"That's a good look for him." Rogue pointed out, hoping to cut Scott off. He did have an annoying habit of complaining about Jean and Duncan to her as if she didn't exist.

"The pigtails are clutch." Scott smiled. "I guess the entire football team dresses as cheerleaders. Some kind of tradition I guess? Makes you wonder what the hell they're repressing."

She scoffed at that. That and Jean, dutifully wearing Duncan's letterman jacket.

"I dunno." He started after a moment's silence. "Halloween. Not my cup of tea."

"Oh?" She shrugged. "Why's that?"

"I guess I don't get how it all comes together… It's a mess."

"Hrm?"

"A pagan harvest festival turns into candy, toilet paper, flaming dog poo, and women dressing like total skanks?"

"Hey!" She smacked him again.

"Woah. Woah. I don't mean you. I mean the high number of 'Slutty Witch' or 'Sexy Nurse' costumes that I've seen."

"Ah'm quite sure there are a lot of guys who are all for that." Her eyes rolled. Guys.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. But…" He trailed off with a shrug.

"You don't know?"

"Exactly." He looked over with a half smile that she was starting to hate. At least, hating what it does to her.

"I didn't mean anything bad." Again, shrugging. "You look-- Your costume looks great. I don't want to say 'Ironic' but… It's different. I almost didn't recognize you out of your armor."

"Thanks…" She turned away sure that, Red tint be damned, he could tell she was blushing.

"Not to say that you don't rock your normal look… this is just- -"

"Different." She cut him off, running a shaky hand through her hair, the long yellow glove catching much more light that she's accustomed to. "What about you?"

"Me?" He raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"You are the only one here NOT wearing a costume."

"Oh…" He said quietly. He stood up, pacing the length of the deck with a thoughtful look on his face.

Her heart rate spiked, afraid she might have said something horribly wrong.

He turned to face her.

"I thought you would understand. This…" He gestured with his right hand from the top of his head to his feet. "This is my costume."

He said something else, but she was too busy trying to decipher what he meant by that.

"Rogue?" A third time shook her out of it.

"Yeah?" A minute zoned out with a dumb look on her face? Felt like an hour, a day, a week, a year. I could go on.

A decade. _F#._

"Wanna get out of here? Get some tacos and candy. Maybe watch Rocky Horror in the rec-room?"

"That'd be great Scott. But." She stopped, having noticed the door slide open.

"Scott! There you are!" Teryn exclaimed as she bounced onto the Veranda.

Rogue winked at him as she approached.

"Ah don't think your date would appreciate it." _Speaking of slutty witch…_She thought, but quickly forced out of her mind.

"Come on Scott!" Teryn glomped onto his arm. "Let's Dance!" She demanded while placing her witch hat onto his head.

"Sure Teryn. Hold on." Scott tried in vein to free his arm. He turned back to her with what may have been an apology on his lips. "If Risty doesn't turn up let me know, Happy to give you a ride home."

"Yeah. Whatever. Scott." Rogue bit off every word, trying her damnedest to convince herself that she wasn't jealous. Tried.

"Come on!" Teryn demanded again, pulling him back to the party. Looking back at Rogue, Eyes narrowed. Possessive. Doing her best to make sure she knew who Scott was here with.

Monday in school. The Teryn's of the world won't be able to recognize her; in her full makeup… trading the yellow dress for her traditional black.

Now, Exposed. It hurt… Now, she understood what he meant by armor.

**Rose Tint my World.**

_**(Asitiswhenitwas)  
**_Thanks for Reading. Feedback is adored.


End file.
